


Flare

by pseudodias



Category: Prototype (Video Game), Prototype 2
Genre: Death, Heavy Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 18:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2592182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudodias/pseuds/pseudodias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex Mercer thinks back to his doppleganger three years after his death at the hands of Heller.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flare

**Author's Note:**

> This story came to mind after listening to a song called ‘Flare’ by Ashley Lyons and inspired by some Roleplay events. The pairing is Alex/Zeus or Aleus for short.

Three long years had passed since the sun crawled over Manhattan for the first time after the outbreak. Like most of the people that had been stationed in Harlem and Queens, the return to the island was scary. Even if the news said NYZ was safe..it could be a lie like everything else. Slowly, they crawled back in the ruined city and patched things up like nothing happened. No more red skies, no more infected, no Gentek or Blackwatch—just a normal city again. Three long years since the virus had been gone and left the other facade standing on the balcony of his apartment. Never missing a single sunrise nor sunset. The rays illuminate brighter when the tears prick faintly at the corner of his eyes, palms pressing firmly against his face.

{ Flashback }

_"He isn’t worth it. Heller is just another waste of time—time he doesn’t even deserve." Alex stood on the balcony while the other leaned faithfully over the railing, cobalts peeled on the city below. A gentle breeze picks up and shares the unnatural warmth against their faces, a sigh soon following. Zeus is..calm about this topic; he’s always the calm, rational virus in situations Alex would snarl and rant about. He has to admit his clone is actually better at controlling his anger. Most of the time. He gives him a wide grin, one Alex knows all too well before shrugging leather shoulders._

_"Punishment, Alex. He needs to be taught a lesson." As if those words are some sort of comfort to the other, as if it makes up for his reasons. His plans. Alex has a bad feeling about it..but he only steps closer, earning a curious gaze to be set upon him. Zeus hums thoughtfully and brows knit. "—You worry too much, Alexander. It’s making you look old.~"_

_"T’ch, I only worry about you— Simply because your plans are always psychotic and terribly thought out." Alex teases and the two share a moment of laughter, falling silent afterwards. This…this is nice. The both of them talking, laughing, fussing and then laughing at how petty the topic was. And then they both are silent…they can’t say goodbye just yet — It’s scary when Zeus finally thinks about it; leaving to fight someone that can’t be consumed. But perhaps having something to fight for might increase his odds—Alex is his life. His friend._

_The only person that made him feel emotions and love…heh..love. Zeus now stares over at his companion with a small, vacant smile and before he can stop himself, he’s embracing the virus tightly. "I never thanked you..for giving my life meaning. For being my friend. For staying by my side no matter what.."_

_He can feel Alex tense against him and his hold secures. Just let him savor this moment, let him touch and hold the one who made him happy in life. Alex may have been his doppleganger but did it matter? They both would die to save the other._

{ Flashback ends }

They fought like siblings. They loved each other like lovers. And nothing could pull them apart…. So why was Alex standing alone? The place where Zeus would stand now remained empty and he can still see him…standing right there, brooding and crossing his arms. It makes him smile softly at the vision and like a fool, Alex places his hand on the rail. Of course it’s empty, but in his mind, Zeus’ hand would be resting right there. He’d always flinch at the contact and turn away to hide that awkward blush which settled his cheeks.

Alex smiles again and allows the tears to drop from his chin freely. “I never thanked you either for loving me and my flaws. It’s been…three long years since that day and I finally found my voice to say I love you. I’m sorry I never told you when you were alive…I’m sorry I couldn’t save you or stop you from losing yourself..” He pauses and as if he can feel Zeus scolding him for blaming himself, lips curl and part for a laugh to come forth.

“I know, I know..I shouldn’t add you to my guilt list. But I miss you so damn bad..I miss us. I-I hope it’s peaceful where you’re at—or is it hell and you kicked the devil off his throne?” And out of habit, Alex catches himself waiting for some sarcastic response. He waits for Zeus’ laugh. He waits for him. Zeus never comes back. Because he never left.


End file.
